logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Discovery Channel
The Discovery Channel 1985–1987 The Discovery Channel's very first logo ran from 1985 to 1987, consisting of a television screen picturing the map of the world, and it has "THE Discovery CHANNEL" written on it in Gill Sans font. 1987–1995 For two decades, starting in 1987, the channel's logo incorporated the Discovery wordmark rendered in the Aurora Bold Condensed font (the familiar wordmark that would last until the 2008 rebrand) with a circular shape in front of it. The circle usually took the form of a rising sun, or an animated version of the Vitruvian Man. *YouTube: Discovery Channel continuity and idents- 1988 *YouTube: Discovery Channel 1987 Launch Discovery Channel 1995–2000 On September 19, 1995, the channel's name was simplified to "Discovery Channel", dropping "The" from its name. A globe became a permanent part of the logo, and an underline was added to the bottom of the logo. They also launched a new tagline, "Explore Your World". 2000–2008 The logo was changed slightly in 2000 when the word "Channel" was moved into the underline, and the globe was altered to focus on the Pacific Ocean instead of any continents. 2008–2019 2008–2009 On March 31, 2008, before the season premiere of Deadliest Catch, Discovery Channel debuted a new logo, and a new tagline ("The World is Just Awesome"), which took effect on-air on April 15. The new logo was designed by Boston-based design firm Viewpoint Creative, and replaced the longtime Aurora Bold Condensed font in the logo with the modified version of the Gotham font. The globe has been merged with the "D" in "Discovery", creating a monogram that was usable as a standalone icon. The combination of the "D" in the wordmark and the globe is sometimes used separately, primarily as the channel's logo bug during its programming. *Viewpoint Creative - Discovery Logo Mark and Identity Package *72and Sunny - The World is Just Awesome *Vimeo: Discovery Rebrand Montagehttp://vimeo.com/16553673 2009–2013 Discovery was rebranded again in February 2009 by Royale. They also altered the logo slightly by modifying the globe again, making the word "CHANNEL" bigger, disconnecting the C and O, and completely detaching the globe from the D. The modified logo was rolled out to Discovery's international channels during the first half of 2009. *Royale *Art & Business of Motion *Taxi *VFXTalk 2013–2016 In mid-2013, Discovery began de-emphasizing the 2009 logo in favor of using the D and globe symbol by itself on-air, with "Discovery" written underneath in print and social media. The network adopted the new tagline "Grab Life By The Globe". 6 different globes were used to reflect the channel's programming: Earth, Ice, Gold, Fire, Water and Metal. This design approach was extended to promotional material such as trailer endboards. 2016–2019 As part of a graphical refresh in July 2016, the D symbol and "Discovery" text are now encased inside a circle. Discovery 2019–present On April 1, 2019, Discovery Channel debuted a new logo (created by Roger, an LA-based design agency), along with a new tagline, "The World is Ours". The globe became static, flat and moved to the middle of the "D"; the font was switched to a modified version of Sharp Sans Extra Bold. *The Hollywood Reporter *Brand New * Roger External links *Discovery Channel Category:Discovery Channel Category:Television networks in the United States Category:Discovery, Inc. Category:Silver Spring, Maryland Category:Maryland Category:1985 Category:1995 Category:Cable networks in the United States